The Lusty Adventures Of An Umbreon
by Joshua8611
Summary: A young shiny Umbreon named Kai is about to cast off on his first adventure in which he will make loads of new friends and have wonderful new experiences. His life is about to change forever for the Kanto region is about to be taken by storm as Kai wonders the wilderness in search of new friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lusty Adventures Of An Umbreon **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any form or fashion nor do I claim to I simply wish to entertain and deliver a good story to the community I do however own the original characters, names, and plot to this story this story is rated M for mature for sexual content and adult language. This story contains anthro gay, straight, and mixed-sex intercourse. You have been warned

**Summary:** A young shiny Umbreon named Kai is about to cast off on his first adventure in which he will make loads of new friends and have wonderful new experiences. His life is about to change forever for the Kanto region is about to be taken by storm as Kai wonders the wilderness in search of new friends.

**Chapter.1; New Beginnings**

The sun peeks through a gap in the blinds as a new day begins for a young teen. Kai stretches his arms as he sets up in his bed and glances at the clock. It's 10:00 am and the 16-year-old shiny Umbreon has once again overslept. Kai rushes to the bathroom to get a quick shower before he heads out to meet up with his best friend. Once dressed and ready he heads off waving to his family and begins his very first adventure.

A short Espeon named Alex waits on the corner for his friend when he hears a voice come from behind him.

"Hey, Alex how's it going?" A familiar voice calls out.

"Kai It's good to see you," Alex responds as he smiles at his friend.

The two friends head to the pokémart to get supplies for their trip through the wilderness. The ebony colored pokémon's brilliant blue rings glow with excitement as they enter the shop. They search the survival gear and grab the items they need for their excursion. A single tent, two sleeping bags, two hiking bags, first aid supplies, and two water bottles. As soon as all of their supplies were bought and paid for they headed for Viridian Forest from their home town of Pewter City.

Soon the two boys were on their way to their first destination, the Viridian Forest. They made their way to a small clearing in the trees to set up camp as it was late due to the amount of time spent shopping for supplies. Kai pitched the tent while Alex set up the firepit and gathered firewood from the forest. as soon as Kai finished with the tent he started the fire and laid out his sleeping bag near the warmth of the flames. The black-furred pokemon decided to sleep under the stars because of the beautiful weather they were having. Alex found a hand full of wild berries for them to eat tonight while he was gathering wood for the fire. soon the two boys were tired from all of the work they had done and decided to call it a night.

**To Be Continued**


	2. help wanted

I am searching for a proofreader and cowriter this story is going to be a long one and I don't have all the time I would like if you would like the position you can contact me through a private message if you get the position you will be allowed access to my story and characters as well as being allowed to use them in any way you want for personal use such as a stand alone story or fore artistic renditions you will receive all credit on said items and will receive credit in my story for your assistance I will also do what I can to help you on any story you may create in the future to get the position you must include a one (1) page short story for me to review and determine your writing skill the job includes the following editing proof reading and assisting in writing future chapters more details will be given to the person(s) that I chose for the position as I said send me a pm with your screen name the reason you want the job and a one (1) page short story thank you and I look forward to hearing from you


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2: New Emotions

Kai awoke with a large yawn as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Shortly after Alex came out of the tent and greeted his friend with a small smile. The two boys went into the forest to gather some berries for breakfast. Kai couldn't help but notice how attractive Alex really was as he watched the shorter boy gathered a small bunch of large blue colored berries. Not long after the thoughts Kai was caught up in were cut off by the purple-furred boy speaking to him. The beautiful gem embedded in Alex's forehead glistened in the light of the morning sun. Kai couldn't help but stare.

"Kai,... Kai!" Alex called interrupting the ebony colored pokémon's thoughts.

"Yeah sorry." Kai blushed under his fur as he was caught gawking at his friend.

"Will you help me with the camp? We should get going we still have a long way to go before we reach Viridian City." Alex says smiling.

"Sure, I'll take down the tent and you can pack up the gear," Kai said shaking off his thoughts.

The two friends broke camp and headed back to the road headed for route 1. They traveled for about thirty minutes before they made it to the desired route. They stopped for a short break as they were exhausted from their trek through the forest.

"Once we get to Pallet Town and pick up Lilley, we can catch a boat to Cannabar Island," Alex said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

After they caught their breath they walked the remaining three miles to Pallet Town. A small sign marked the edge of town that read. "Welcome travelers to the beautiful Pallet Town." Kai smiled in relief as they walked into town and towards the large two-story house belonging to their friend Lilley. Alex ran up the steps of the front porch and knocked on the door. A tall thin Raichu Loomed over the much shorter Espeon and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, if it isn't Alex and Kai," The man said with a deep gruff voice.

"Hello Mr. Volt, It's good to see you again," Kai said while extending his hand for a formal greeting.

"Let me fetch Lilley for you boys," The man said as he headed for the stairs.

Not long after a gorgeous Pikachu stood packed and ready in the doorway. She smiled at her friends and hugged them both tightly.

"Take care of my daughter boys," Mr. Volt said smiling as they finished their greeting.

"It's been so long. Kai, Alex How have you been?" Lilley asked as they headed for the small pier to the south of town.

"I am so glad to finally see you again Lilley," Kai said smiling.

"I've been well," Alex said with a grin.

Finally, the dock was in sight and the boat was waiting. Kai, Alex, and Lilley boarded the small cruise to Cinnabar Island. The trip would take three hours so the three friends found a small two-bedroom to rest in for a while. They napped for an hour then headed off to lunch. After they ate they made their way to the observation deck to look out over the small expanse of sea. The three friends could see the island in the distance and were becoming excited. They couldn't wait for the island festival starting at midnight. Soon the boat made port and the three teens made their way to the hotel in the city center.

The receptionist greeted the three teens with a wide smile.

"Hello and welcome to the Cinnabar Plaza Hotel. How may I be of service?" She asked the smile never leaving her face.

"We would like to rent a two room sweet if you have any available," Kai said returning her smile.

"We do have one on the third floor second door on the left at the top of the stairs. And how long will you be staying?" The lady behind the desk asked never letting her smile slip for even a second.

"We are in town for the festival so for three days and nights," Lilley said excitedly.

"Okay, the total for your visit will be four hundred pokébucks not including room service fees," The thin lady smiled as the three teens pooled together the money and handed them each a key card.

A bellhop took their luggage to their room as the teens followed close behind. Soon night fell and the friends where all getting ready for the festival. Lilly took the second room accessed through the shared bathroom. As time went on the teens became bored with waiting and Lilley decided to go explore the island before the streets became too crowded. Kai and Alex stayed in the room just talking about their next stop when Kai found himself staring at Alex again. His beauty was intoxicating and Kai couldn't help but examine his friend every chance he got. Alex noticed that Kai was gawking again and blushed. He found him doing this more and more as their trip started but didn't know why, so he decided to ask.

"Kai, you're starting again do I have something on my face?" Alex asked confused by his friends' behavior.

"No no nothing it's just you're so," Kai stopped himself before he confessed why he had been so distracted.

"So what?" Alex asked even more confused.

"If I told you I fear that you would hate me," Kai said looking at his feet.

"I could never hate you, Kai you are my best friend nothing you say or do will ever change that now tell me what's on your mind," Alex said lifting Kai's head gently to face him.

"You are so...well...you're so beautiful I can't help myself from looking it's like every time I see you I catch myself staring at you, your eyes the gem on your head your personality its all so contagious that I can't help myself," Kai said as a tear started to fall.

"Kai do you really mean that I'm so flattered I don't know what to say," Alex couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Yeah I mean every word of it, I feel like a totally different person around you and I don't know why. I think I'm falling in love with you but it's weird. I also find myself lusting after others as well. I could never ask you to be in a relationship with you because of that, I could never live with myself if I ended up hurting you by cheating on you," Kai said as his emotions were beginning to get the better of him.

Alex laughed and looked Kai dead in the eye and said "it's not cheating if you ask first,"

Kai looked at his shorter friend in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Alex smiled and gently grabbed his friends hands and said "I've been in love with you since you stood up to that jerk Ryan and defended me from his attacks,"

The shorter one leaned in slowly and placed a tender yet passionate kiss on Kai's lips. The ebony colored pokémon didn't hesitate one bit and returned the kiss. The two separated and smiled at each other. Just as they reconnected their lips Lilley walked in and almost fainted at the sight before her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter.3: First-time romance

Kai and Alex immediately stopped what they were doing to see Lilley standing in the doorway in shock. The two boys blushed fiercely at the thought of being caught kissing. Lilley stood there in shock as the two boys in front of her had just kissed. She knew they were close, but she never imagined they were this close. She shook her thoughts away as she sat down across the room staring at her two friends who looked like deer in headlights.

"I can explain don't be mad," Kai pleaded desperately, fearing the worst.

"Explain away then," She responded softly, with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Alex and I just confessed our love for each other. We thought you were still out on the town, and after I told him how I felt and he told me his feelings, I just couldn't stop myself," Kai said, still blushing, and almost in tears.

"Don't cry! I overreacted. I just wasn't expecting it.

All this time you two have lived so near to each other, and you are only now coming forward about your feelings! I've seen the way you two look at each other, and you still didn't say anything? I'm surprised it took you so long," Lilley giggled, smiling, the hurt in her voice gone.

"I thought you were mad at us!" Alex said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mad! Why would I be mad? I thought you were hiding this from me. I couldn't be happier for the two of you." Lilley said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, you mean you've known all along?" Alex asked, voice full of curiosity.

"Yeah pretty much, you can't hide it very well," Lilley said, with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

The church bells thruout the city chimed in unison, marking the beginning of the Cinnabar new moon festival. The three teens jumped at the sudden noise coming from the streets outside. Kai was the first one out the door, his excitement getting the best of him. Alex ran after him, not wanting to be left behind. The new lovers headed to into the crowd of pokémon enjoying the event. They made their way through the shops and stalls, buying a few little trinkets from the vendors. they made their way across the town and to the outskirts. There were no activities here, just a few small huts, and a path to the beach. Alex took Kai's hand and lead him along the path to the white sands of the beach.

"It's so beautiful here, you can see the whole town and all the lights from the festival from here," Kai said while a smile appeared on his face, his rings glowing a soft cyan.

The lavender-furred boy looked deep into Kai's crimson eyes and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips made contact an exhilarating shiver went down the shorter boy's spine. They kissed passionately for several minutes. At that moment they both knew that they were going to be together forever.

As the night went on the two new lovers sat on the beach watching the festival lights dance across the water. In their minds, nothing could be more perfect. They sat quietly watching and enjoying each others company kissing occasionally until the sun peeked over the horizon and the sky turned a beautiful orange-pink color. The ebon-furred boy took the hand of his lover, and lead him back to the town where they met up with Lilly. The three friends made their way to the hotel. They went to their room to rest up for the next day of the festival. The two lovers had no idea what the night would bring.


	5. advance warning for the next chapter

Chapter 4 comming soon! I'm having a bit of writers block, I will go ahead and warn you, their will be some yiffie smutt M/M and maybe some M/F or M/M/F not 100% sure though keep an eye out I hope to have it done by Wednesday. 


End file.
